I'm You
by SkylerOcon
Summary: Falcon has had bad things happen to him lately, what does he do? My second horror, please read!


**My second horror fic, this one doesn't make as much sense, but it is still a little creeper, which is a good thing.**

Falcon didn't know why he always remembered those words. The words that his mom had told him before her mysterious death. He sat up in his bed and glanced over toward where his racing helmet was as the words rang throughout his mind, _"The only thing that you have to fear is yourself." _He wondered why those words kept on replaying through his mind. Especially after his mom's death. Her best friends died in sequence after that, leading up to her death. Everyday he wondered what happened.

Falcon walked out to the balcony of his mansion, when he saw a man dressed in dark clothes, more like a goth, walk by his house. The stranger seemed to say something, but it was very unclear. Falcon shook his head, and the stranger disappeared.

The next morning, he looked at his newspaper, his friend, Mario, was found killed in his apartment. Falcon felt very upset that day, he was noticeably acting very dark. But, can you blame him, one of his best friends just died.

Falcon, very shaken up by the days events, went to bed early, but he couldn't sleep. Those words, _"The only thing that you have to fear is yourself." _They kept on playing, like his broken Green Day CD, over and over. No matter how much Falcon tried to stop them, they wouldn't. Falcon finally gave up sleeping and walked outside, on his balcony. Once again, the goth man walked by, this time the words were a little bet understandable, "m ou." That's all that Falcon could make out. He shook his head, exactly like last time, and the goth disappeared.

The next day, Falcon didn't even look at his paper, he was scared to. During the time right before his mom's death, she had said she had seen gothic people walking by their house. He was walking through the city, going to meet his friend Samus. And rather than the usual treatment of, 'can I have your autograph?' people were pointing at him and seemed to be talking behind his back. Falcon didn't bother asking, he knew that Samus had died, she was thirty minutes late, and Samus was usually always on time.

Falcon was now even angrier, he ran toward his house, and began to smash everything inside of it. All of his first place F-zero trophies, pictures, vases, he jumped up and down on plants, and, worst of all, he got a hammer and drove it into his mom's locket, his last reminder of her. Of course, he had family portraits, but his mom made that locket with her own two hands, it was part of her soul, part of his soul. Falcon was fuming in self-anger now, he would have killed himself, but his mom wouldn't want him to do that, he owed her a favor after all. He had delivered the final blow to take her from the world.

A few hours later, around 10:00 PM, Falcon went to sleep, his mind kept on trying to remember something, some words that his mom had said. Was her locket telling him something, but when he smashed it, her locket, no, her soul had left from this world? Falcon went outside on the balcony to think, but he saw the goth this time, and he could make-out the words, "I'm you."

Falcon was now sick of this goth, always walking by his house, so he swept out of his house, and was dashing after the goth, but the goth wasn't running. Falcon stopped in front of the goth, and saw something. The goth was him, but in dark clothes, he couldn't comprehend to what was happening. A goth that looked exactly like Falcon scared Falcon. He shook his head, and when he opened his eyes, the goth had vanished. Falcon was really creeped out now, he ran to house, and went to bed, hoping that that was a dream.

Falcon woke up the next morning, but was moody due to his friends death, he was also certain that the goth wasn't his imagination. He didn't notice it himself, but he dressed in dark clothes that day, similar to the goth's. the same thing happened as the two previous days, his friend Luigi, was dead. Falcon just stayed home and sulked for the rest of the day.

During the night, Falcon wasn't tired so he went out for a walk. Before he left his house, he looked at his balcony and saw himself. The other Falcon, shook his head, and Falcon vanished.

**For an explanation of the end, the theme of the story is that the only thing that you have to fear is yourself, so the end represents that. So yeah, review or the other you will shake their head and make you vanish.**


End file.
